In any alarm system, reducing false alarms and determining whether occupants are in a monitored region are desired. Accordingly, systems and methods have been developed to reduce false alarms and to determine whether occupants are in the monitored region. Such known systems and methods include, but are not limited to systems and methods that include video alarm verification and audio alarm verification. However, such known systems and methods require additional equipment to be installed in the monitored region, which increases the overall cost of the system.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.